Typical fabric dryers, such as automatic clothes dryers, include a cabinet or housing which encloses the various operating components. It is desirable to provide adjustable leveling legs or feet adjacent the front corners of the cabinet to compensate for any unevenness of the floor on which the dryer is mounted. In addition, it has become popular to make dryers "front serviceable." That is, to enable the user or serviceman to make at least most repair through the front of the dryer. To facilitate front serviceability it is desirable to provide a cabinet in which the front panel easily may be removed and remounted. Also, it often is desirable to provide a recesses of the lower front of the cabinet, called a kick space, so the user can stand closer to the dryer when operating it.
By my invention I provide a clothes dryer with a new, simplified assembly that provides quick but stable mounting of the front panel and easy access for field service while, at the same, time providing a sturdy mount for the leveling legs and a kick space when desired.